Hopeful Desire
by Inuhanyou21
Summary: This is about a girl who discovers she's adopted, not from this time period, and a youkai? Life is quite strange for her as she is able to return back to the fuedal era where she was born. Will she find her way in life? SesshX? / KagxInu
1. Who am I

**Hopeful Desire**

**Chapter 1: Who am I**

**A/N:**_Welcome to yet another one of my fics! This story is going to be told basically in a POV perspective. For those who don't understand, my character is going to tell her story._

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND CREW! BUT, I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS WHICH WILL REVEAL THEMSELVES IN TIME!!! ONE IS THE MAIN CHARACTER..._

------------------------------------------------

Oh hi! let me introduce myself. My name is Jade Koraishi. I'm an every day average seventeen year old girl with a most ordinary life, or so I think. Let me describe a little about myself. I'm about five foot five in a half inches tall, long unusually wavy jet black with an inch thick aqua colored streak on the right side of my head near my bangs. People swear I dyed it, but honestly, mother said my hair grew out like that since I was a baby. Any way, a very special trait about me is my eyes. They are a very beautiful jade color with a hint of gold around the iris. As beautiful as I see my eyes are, people, or I should say boys my age, say my appearance doesn't match. I was always pushed away and told that something about me was off by the boys. My parents always said they were just teasing and that they had no taste. Girls my age my age on the other hand say I have beauty beyond compare. I am very popular amongst the girls in my school, Yoko high in Yokohama city. The girls really can't help me feel that much better, because I've been believing the boys far too long.

I live in a beautiful land mark that my parents care for, The Korai palace. Yeah I know it's very similar to my last name. That is because it belonged to my family for generations. Kinda makes me royalty huh? The palace is close to the beach, yet not too close where tsunamis can wipe the place out. Only cause it's up on one of the highest hills in the city.

There is a story behind my my home. Five hundred years ago, when wars were said to run the lands, Korai palace was run by a very powerful lord and lady. A general and good friend of the lord's army had betrayed the lord by siding with an evil force. Before the lord could discover his once good friends plot, he and his lady were slaghtered at the gates below the palace that lead to an escape route of which they tried to run. But one thing was forgotten since it could not be found. The lord and lady had a child that was of two months old. The general searched the palace to rid it of it's last heir to the throne, yet did not find it.He must have thought that the child was hidden in a village near by with one of the nannies. None had the child, but the women were killed for belief that they were hiding the baby's location. After fruitless years in searching, the general was beheaded by another lord for murdering his childhood friend. Even the lord could not find the missing child and claimed it to be a mystery never to be solved. Later on in time, a new lord, Hiroshi Korai was granted the palace by default or until the rightful heir was to reappear.

Now back to the present. My eighteenth birthday was in one more day. My parents said they had a something special for me then. I hope it's a suprise party. If it is, my friends sure do hide it well.

"Jade, what are you doing for your birthday?" a girl beside me at lunch said.

"I'm not sure Hitomi. Mom told me they're going to give me something special, but I don't know what it is." I told her.

"Well maybe it's a party. Or possibly a car!" she screeched with excitement.

"Yeah, that would be so cool! Maybe then a boy will ask you to our senior prom that's coming up. I can't wait for that day." another friend sighed happily.

"I could care less about these idiotic boys in our school. I highly dought getting a car would change their perspective of me. I can't believe that even the most hidious of boys doesn't even desire me. Who cares any way. Who are you going with though, that you look so dreamy Mai?" I ask in a bored tone.

"Kairo Itchibai." Mai smirked.

Hitomi cried out at this saying, "Oh my, are you serious? The most popular boy in school, captain of the soccer team is your date for prom! When did he ask?"

"This morning in home room." Mai grinned. Hitomi nearly fainted with giddiness, as where I could just puke.

The bell rang for lunch to be over. I was so glad since I wouldn't be around the foolishness another minute. I swear I would have barfed my lunch back up if I had to listen to another word of prom or boys in this school. Miserable creatures they are.

Classes were as boring as usual. The last bell of the day was to ring with in, five, four, three, two...

"Class before you leave, home work tonight! I want a two page essay of what you plan to do after graduation and plans of your future. No lists, Daiki, like last time. I want full essays. You may now go." Mrs. Fujimi announced.

----

I walked to my home. I had no need to take the bus since I never got tired of walking or running. I have a very unusual lung expantion. It's as if I had an extra set of lungs. Swimming was a breeze too. I could hold my breath for up to three minutes. Father always said I was just really strong willed. I reached the iron gate that lead to my home. I waved to the security guard before walking through the smaller walk in gate of to the side of the drive through one. I ran up the winding curves of the long streched drive way and reached the front door with ease. The door opened before I could reach out and grab the handle.

"Oh, my goodness! I'm sorry dear. I almost ran you over," a middle aged woman appologized.

"Hello mother! You exagerate. I just barely reach the door." I told her as I giggled.

She smiled at me before speaking again. "Well, I guess so. How was your day?"

"Clueless and boring. Are you going some where?" I asked.

She nodded saying, "I have to go to the market to get some things and then to the dry cleaners to get your father's favorite silk shirt. Is there anything you need while I'm out?"

I shook my head no. I watched as she walked over and got in her midnight blue 2006 Honda Civic. As soon as her car drove away, I headed inside to my room to start my home work. I knew father was out at work, leaving only me and two maids in the grand japanese palace.

---

After an hour of writing my essay and finishing my triganomitry home work, I went down to the basement where our natural hot springs were. I went into the women's side and stripped my clothes off and dipped into the hot steaming water and relaxed. Lazily I closed my eyes and slowly drifted into dream land. How smart right? I mean I could actually drown. Just kidding! But, actually I had fallen asleep.

'_dream_'

"Where am I?" I asked to no one in paticular.

I heard shouts in the darkness.

"Nooo! Higashi! You bastard...he was your best friend, Ryuzo! Why-" the female stopped speaking to scream out an eerie scream before falling silent.

"This land was my father's before your ungrateful father took it. It belongs to me now." a creepy male voice seethed.

A grim image appeared in front of me. A dark figure stood over the bloody body parts of what seemed to be a man and woman. I hid behind a marble post that was helping to stable the cavern passage walls. It was dimly lit with only simple torches, but light enough for the grizzly sceen to be seen by even the most untrained eye. I ducked low in the shadows as I saw the man turn to leave the crime sceen. I caught glimps of his face. Eyes black as coal, hair colored green and orange that reached his middle back, and a hidious scar that ran from the top of his left eye and curved his cheek to the side of his grinning mouth.

"Now to find that bastard's child so this land can truly be mine once again." his smirk faded to a snarl as he disappeared up the stretch of halls and disappeared.

"What just happened? He didn't look human." I thought out loud.

'Jade' I heard a whisper of my name. I looked at the dismembered bodies and felt sad for them. They had a look of sadness instead of horror, as if they lost something they loved or someone they loved. I looked to the woman and saw her eye lids still open. I was taught that the eyes of the dead should be closed so their soul can move on. I moved closer to the bodies and moved my shaking hand toward the woman's eyes and that when fear shot through me. Her eyes moved to look at me and I screamed.

'_end dream_'

"Aahhhh!" I screamed out and shook my head. "It was just a dream."

'Jade'

I turned and saw no one. "Mother? Is that you?" I yelled out. No answer came to me though.

'Jade' I head the whisper again along with a cold chill to the back of my neck. That freaked me out. No one could feel a chill in the springs since it was steaming warm all around. So after that hap[pened, I got out of the water, dried off, and got dressed in my light blue night gown. I gathered my black and white school uniform off the ground and placed it in the hamper by the sliding doors. After that, I headed out to the long stretch hall that now had maroon and creme colored marble lining the floor and walls. Small circular sky lights lit the long hall one light per four feet. I had to calm my nerves after the weird dream and what happened in the spring. There was one place that always calmed me. I stopped at the very end of the hall where an oak door carved with a large wolf or dog like creature on it howling a eastern cresant moon. I tried to open the door like I always have since I was little, but would never budge. I gave up trying for today. I took one last look at the door before and sighed. Tomorrow is another day and maybe, just maybe it will finally come open.

---------

"Happy birthday Jade!" is what I heard from every girl and a miniscule amount of boys that would at least befriend me.

"Thanks!" is all I could reply. Something was off today. It felt like something big was going to happen. I kept thinking about what my parents had for me and also thinking that there might be a suprise party for me. Yet, I have the feeling it's something much bigger.

"Hi Jade! I hear it's your birthday." a boy came up to me with a smile.

"Uh, yeah it is." I said hesitantly.

"Well...happy birthday any way." he said kinda forced.

"I'm assuming one of the girls paid you to come up to me. So, you may take your leave before I become pissed off!" I hissed.

"Um, okay." he put out and ran. I found out last year that the boys were actually afraid of me for unknown reasons. I figured they just really think me ugly. Who knows.

People realized I didn't wish to be bothered at the moment and left me alone the whole school day. I was now headed home to recieve what ever my parents had in store for me. After recieving a happy birthday from the gate guard, I walked through the gate and up the hill. Once I stepped inside the palace, I started for the stairs but I was stopped by my parents. They called me into the siiting room. They sat on a grand imported italian sofa. They both looked up at me with a hint of sadness. This must have been the feeling I had all day. They must have bad news for me.

"Jade, sweety, please sit." my mother said.

I sat down then asked, "What's wrong? Did I do something that upset you? You aren't getting a divorce are you?"

"Calm yourself Jade. You didn't upset us and no we're not getting a divorce. Although, we have good news and bad news. Which do you wish to hear first." my father asked.

"The good news." I said softly.

"You are going to be a big sister in five months! We were waiting to tell you until now." my mother explained slightly happy. I just knew something was wrong.

"You don't sound too happy about it." I pointed out.

My father sighed, "That I'm afraid is where the bad news comes in my sweet daughter." he pased to look up at me, expecting me to understand something. I nodded for him continue. "Jade, we are not...your real parents."

"What?!" I yelled out. "I'm adopted?"

"Yes, but not the way you think. We found you by the escape route when you were two months old. We were cleaning up after a tour and heard you cry and found you wrapped in an expensive old style silk blanket with a letter attached. Someone had left you there for safety. We went to the police and they could find nothing on your birth or where you were from. They wanted to place you in foster care, but we offered to adopt you as our own. We never shown the letter left with you when we found you. There was this wrapped in the parchment as well."

He handed me a red silk cloth wrapping. I opened it slowly and was dazed by what was inside. A ruby eastern cresant moon out lined in silver, hung on a slender yet strong silver chain.

"It's so beautiful, but what does it mean?" I asked.

"We really aren't sure, but we think you may have some link to the real heir of this palace. That maybe you are a long lost relative of the missing heir. We really don't know, it's just a thought. Here is the letter that was with you as well." my 'mother' handed an old parchment oever to me. I didn't open it yet. I wanted to go to my spot and look it over.

"Remember, you are still our daughter no matter what. We love you very much." 'father' told me lovingly. I nodded and got up to go to the escape route door.

Once I was down there, I sat on the floor near the door. I unrolled the tattered parchment and began to read and an image like a spell of some sort appeared showing a broken image of a woman saying...

_Jade, my dearest daughter,_

_I am so very sorry to send you away. A danger was brought to your father and I too late. Higashi, your father, was injured in a battle against an unknown foe. His general, Ryuzo had gone missing and reappeared. We had no idea of his past, nor the past of your father's father. We found out sadly that your grandfather took land from Ryuzo's father because of the unruly things he did and Ryuzo could never get over loosing a land that should have become his. He befriended your father to destroy what your grandfather built. We are in grave danger, as well as you my sweet. I hope you forgive us. We may not make it to see you again. Remember your true self, Jade Azumaya future lady of the east. Time is running out, I must send you now. You will be in a time period that is safe. Goodbye my child. _

_I love you,_

_Lady Kitami Azumaya, your mother._

The image disappeared as tears rolled down my cheeks. The dream I had the day before was of my parents death. I knew this palace's history, but never knew the harshness of the truth.

"Now you know the truth. You aren't from here." a man's voice told me.

"Father? Where am I from then if not from here?" I questioned.

"From there is where we found you." he pointed at the beautifully carved door. "The door was always jammed shut until the day you shown up. After we found you it wouldn't open again. We thought that by your eighteenth birthday all would fall into place for us and for you."

"Thank you both! I need to try it now though." I saw them nod in aproval and stood up to reach for the door handle like the many times I tried in the past. "Today is the day for you to open." I spoke out loud.

I pulled on the door and to my and my adoptive parent's suprise a light engulfed me and the door, which now opened with ease.

"_You have finally come of age to return, Lady Jade Azumaya. Let your true nature be revealed."_ a strong female voice boomed.

"What? What do you mean? Who and where are you?" I asked confused.

"_I am the gate's gaurdian. Mon, the gate youkai and humble servant of you mi' lady." _a glowing white old spirit like youkai offered.

"Youkai? Then that explains that gastly man I dreamt who killed my true parents." I thought out loud.

"_Ryuzo, middle class dragon mi' lady. You, upper class inu youkai." _Mon explained

"Me a youkai! Impossible! Look at me, I'm very much human!" I exclaimed.

"Dear, I think you need to look in a mirror. Everything will be more clear." father told me patiently. I took his advise and ran the springs where I knew a mirror was. When I saw myself in it, I froze in shock. My appearance changed completely. My hair was no longer black with a lock of aqua blue. My whole hair had turned the aquamariene color. My face held markings like that of what I saw on my true parents in my dream. An eastern facing ruby red cresant moon marked my forehead, royal blue grazed my eye lids. On each of my cheeks were a blue stripe, as well as on my wrists and ankles. Also, my ears were no longer humanoid, they were pointed like an elves. What was behind me really shocked me beyond end. A long and fluffy black tail twitched every now and then. "I can never go to school again!" I screeched.

I ran back to the carved door and looked at Mon and my parents.

"I can't live like this here! What am I going to do? I'm going to have to go into hiding!" I yelled at the gate youkai.

"_This door way is enchanted to allow you to travel back in time. You will be able to return to the era your were born in." _Mon explained solemly.

"What about my family here? Will I ever see them again?" I asked sadly.

"_Yes you will. You may come and go as you will it. This passage will never again close to you. Are you ready to see your true home?" _he questioned.

I nodded. I ran up to my room quickly to get a few changes of clothes and some minor supplies and packed them in a dark blue shoulder pack. I ran back to the basement and hug my parents before saying good bye.

"I'll come back and visit soon as I can. I promise I won't forget. I love you two!" I said farewell and went back to the now open door.

"_There is a task you must complete. Seek out another traveler of time to get revenge from your most evilest of foe's. She is a priestess as young as you, who's companions are of human, hanyou and youkai alike. They will help in your training and defeat the evil one called, Naraku. Here is a relic your father left here for you. It's an enchanted sword that will help you in your travels. The sword is called Tatsuken(dragon sword). Complete this task and you will be forever known as Lady of the East, Taiyoukai, a being of great power."_

I nodded and waved one last time before stepping through the door way. A blueish light engulfed me as the door closed behind me. My parents just stood in aw that the had a daughter of great importance and from the past at that. The blue light disappeared and I was on the other side of the carved door. Mon Smilled at me as I turned to walk out of the seemingly, cave mouth that awaited the end of the great tunnel. I stepped into the fresh, non- polluted air of fuedal Japan, my true home. Luckily I had changed. I would need to fit in. I figured a white sleeveless yukata, or kimono top with baby blue ivy vines embroided all over it. Unfortunately, I had to cut a hole in my favorite black spandex capris that I wore, for my new tail to fit through. My journey was going to start to find my true belongings.

"Maybe my aura is what made the boys in my school not like me. It's a thought." I laughed at myself. Perhaps I could find my true, how do they call an animal's love partner? Oh yes, mate. And on I went, taking one look at the spot I left. In the distance was my home from the future only this was the ruled palace of the past. My palace, if I so wished it.

"On to find the priestess from the future!" my calling has finally come.

------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **_I hope you like the start! I really wasn't planning on writing another story, but I had a dream about this so I had to write it. I will update as much as possible cause I'm starting to work and days off will be my only goo chance to write. I do promise to updat though. So PLEASE review to tell me what you think! Bye! _


	2. Alliances of a new kind

**Chapter 2: Alliances of a new kind**

**A/N:**_Bare with me on my writing. I don't know how good it is. It's just fun to write it._

_**Estry**__**- thanks for reviewing! I will try to update as quickly as I can.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked through the woods, the sun was nearing the horizon. Nightfall was coming quickly and I haven't found even the smallest trace of a group consisting of human, hanyou, and youkai. I had walked all day, stopping only once to have a bite to eat. I haven't seen anyone or a village around. Not even a demon could be seen.

I knew that I shouldn't sleep in an unfamilliar surrounding, but a heaviness pulled at my scences telling me sleep was needed. I gathered wood to start a fire, laid out my light green sleeping bag, and cooked some fish I caught in a stream not to long ago.

"I do hope it doesn't take long to find this group." I thought out loud.

---mean while----

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome yelled, a mask of fury lit her face.

"What the hell was that for?!" he screamed back.

Kagome, along with Sango and Shippo walked off to a large stream by the chosen campsite.

"Well, my dear friend. You should have known by now to deny our female companions their bathing." Miroku advised.

"Keh! Women!" Inuyasha grunted.

Miroku giggled slightly and said, "Yes, I do agree with you there. Women are most definitely a handful."

Both of the guys relaxed by the now blazing fire with a new found mutual agreement and understanding.

-----

"You okay Kagome?" Shippo asked softly.

She nodded and looked down into the cool running water, deep in thought.

"Shippo. Why do you go keep an eye on the guys for us." Sango told more than asked.

"Hai!" he responded and ran back to the camp.

"Is something wrong? You haven't seemed right since you came through the well yesturday." Sango queried.

Kagome looked up to Sango and began, "There is. I kept getting the feeling something big is going to happen. I had a scence that we are about to protect something of great importance. Or perhaps someone of great importance."

"Really, I mean, I've been getting a nagging feeling too. But nothing too serious." said Sango.

"What ever is going to happen will be laid upon our shoulders very soon. I can feel it." Kagome finished.

The two women continued to wash in silence, thinking of possible causes for their intuition. They had no idea how right they were in their thoughts.

--------------------

A morning dew covered the early morning air. A chill had set about, assuring fall was on it's way. I had already set out once more in search of the miko and her friends. I had given a small prayer to kami when I awoke an hour ago, that I would find the odd group this day. I just hoped my prayer was heard, after all, I am a demon now. Would they hear me out? Or would the despise me for what I am, even if I was brought up by humans? I guess time will tell.

About two hours into walking and also, with a new discovery I found about myself, flying upon a nymbus cloud, I caught scent of something not of this era. I smelled the sweet scent of cucumber and melon, the suave brand shampoo, and the smell of colored print high school text books. At that moment I knew I found who I was searching so shortly for.

From a distance, I saw a make shift camp that was being cleared. They had seemed to be in a rush, so I quickly made my aura flare. Another trick I discovered last night.

Kagome stood up and looked toward the east. Miroku had caught a scence as well.

"What is that?" Shippo asked curiously.

"A demon! Powerful at that!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Keh! No matter how powerful, I can still defeat them!" Inuyasha growled.

"Excuse me?" I spoke out, catching all their attention.

"Who are you?" the hanyou yelled at me.

The miko I have been looking for spoke up, "You're not from here, are you not? That side pack and your clothing are not of this time. How did you get that stuff?"

I sighed. "That is because I came from the future. Your era to be exact."

"How could that be? You are demon, are you not? From what Kagome-sama and Inuyasha spoke of, there are no demons known in the future." Miroku concluded.

"That is because I was born in this time period eighteen years ago." I told them.

"I don't think we understand." Sango put in. All around had agreed with that woman with the weird weapon.

"If the guy with the fuzzy white ears puts his sword away, I'll explain all that I know." I said.

The mixed breed looked at me like I just grew another head before yelling, "Yeah right! How do I know that when I sheath my sword, you won't attack when my guard is down?"

Once again I had to sigh since yet again, a male was feeling I was a threat.

"Look...You have nothing to worry about. I'm no threat. I assure you that." I told them seriously.

"Where do you come from and what is your name?" the miko of the future questioned.

"I come from Yokohama. And judging by your school uniform, you must be from Tokyo." she nodded at me. "My name is Jade Koraishi. But, as of the recent, my features have been changed since I have unlocked a spell placed on me by my birth mother. My birth name is Jade Azumaya and I found that I was born in this era..." I continued to tell my story while the others sat to listen. Once I had finished, they sat gaping at me.

"So, your saying your the lost heir to the eastern lands. But, in order to recieve your birth right, you must defeat your forboding foe? Who exactly is it?" Miroku asked. More suprising to the inu group that the hentai monk never flirted with the woman before them.

"Hai. As I was told by Mon the gaurdian gate keeper of my time passage, the name of my nemisis is...Naraku. Athough, I've never heard of him before, I mean in school that is." I explained.

"Your kidding me! Your enemy is our greatest enemy!" Inuyasha said loudly.

"It seems that is why you have been sent to us." Sango concluded. I nodded my head in agreement.

"How do we really know your not _on _Naraku's side and just trying to trick us. I always thought the eastern heir was a male inu youkai, not female." Inuyasha grunted.

"And what's so wrong with women as rulers?" Kagome stated.

"They don't know how to rule any thing, let alone be a leader." Inuyasha said dumb founded.

"SIT BOY!"

'thud'

"Sorry about that. He can be mean at times." Kagome appologized.

"It's alright. Neat trick though. Oh, and here's the proof the signifies me as heiress." I moved my bangs off to the sides as I usually wear them to show the eastern cresant moon upon my forehead.

"Only a taiyoukai is born with such a crest. She truly is the heir." Sango included.

"So then why come to us? Wouldn't your training be better off with another taiyoukai?" Shippo put in.

"No. I was told that I must come to train with your group to learn your fighting skills and gain worthy comrads to complete my task." I had reguarded.

"Fine. Since we are after the same person, we accept. Your training will begin when we get to Kaede baa-chan's village. We'll all be training you. But..." the hanyou paused. "There are things we won't be able to teach you. As much as I hate to say this...We're going to need Sesshomaru's help."

"Wow Inuyasha! You finally admitted to needing someone's help! Hahaha!" Shippo laughed.

"Why you little..." Inuyasha ground out through clenched teeth. "I'm gonna pound you welp!"

"Kagome!" Shippo cried out after recieving three hits to the head.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said sweetly. He looked her way, more scared of her innocent look and sweet tone than a hoard of Naraku's incarnations.

"SIT, SIT, sit, sit, sit, sit boy!!" she screamed out.

Inuyasha twitched in the four foot deep hole and moaned out painfully, "Ow...stupid wench."

"I heard that. SIT!" she shot out and walked away to fetch her yellow bag to head off toward the dirrection of the village, the others following suit.

"Is it always like this?" I asked the now known taijiyah.

"Hai. I'm still quite shocked that the hentai houshi hasn't asked you to bear his son yet though. He normally asks every beautiful woman and occasionally beautiful youkai." Sango told her.

"I have an answer, kinda, to that. Since I was little, human males found me threatening and distasteful. I feel ugly around them now. I still don't understand why though." I sighed.

"Perhaps a spell was placed upon you. Or maybe kami has a special mate meant for you in time. Could be a possiblity, but you are by no means ugly. You are perhaps the most beautiful youkai I've come across." the slayer complimented.

All I could do was nod. I looked behind me and saw the hanyou following from a slight distance. I stopped though when he did. He had caught scent of something as the others stopped as well to see what was going on.

"What is it Inuyasha?" the monk asked.

"Looks like we don't have to look for the jack ass after all. He's on his way toward us now." he replied. As if on que, a ball of light appeared before us and transformed into a tall silver haired inu youkai, baring the markings of a taiyoukai.

I remained hidden behind Sango for I wasn't sure about this demon. I haven't any fighting skills, nor have I figured out my katana's abilities.

"Half breed? Why is it I scence a being said to be deceased two decades ago amongst your pack?" the lord of the west demanded an answer.

"Why should I tell you? A bastard like you has no use for it." Inuyasha growled, although he had not removed his tetsusaiga from it's sheath yet.

"Foolish imbissile. Answer Lord Sesshomaru this instant." commanded a little green toad like youkai as it stumbled out the forest with a two headed dragon, a small girl on it's back.

"Shut the hell up imp! No one asked for your oppinion." the hanyou stated.

"Answer this Sesshomaru, now." the tall lord provided.

I couldn't watch a fight begin in front of me between supposed family, so I stepped out from behind the huntress to voice my oppinion.

"Stop this irrational arguement. As for you, Sesshomaru was it? I was never dead. My birth mother sent me to the future so I would not fall to the cruel fait they had recieved." I spoke truthfully.

He looked to me with now a very slight shocked expression, barely noticeable to the human eye, on his handsom yet stoic face.

"Lord Sesshomaru...isn't sh- she the..." the green creature began and was cut off by his master.

"Yes Jaken, she is the missing heir so it would seem. So the child was a female. I hadn't the chance to discover this news from my dearly departed friend and ally. Their deaths were tradgic indeed." Sesshomaru aplied,

'Geez. Have no emotion, why don't you. Jerk, you were the best friend of my true father. Ugh!' I thought to myself.

"Well, with that put aside. Will you help in my training?" I asked simply, as if it were an every day thing.

"I don't think you want to just out and ask him things like that. He cares for nothing." the kitsune said as he jump to my shoulder.

"I'm not afraid of him. So, what do you say? Or are you so stuck up your own ass that you wouldn't lift a finger to help me prepare for battle against this _Naraku _character?" I yawned out bored of this conversation. Gasps came from the group, except from the hanyou. He just looked at me as if I was crazy.

"You have quite a bit of nerve. I could kill you where you stand, yet you face this Sesshomaru as if you care little of who and what I am. But, to do so, I would betray not only my old friend, but also the youkai laws. This Sesshomaru is not one to do as such." he plainly spoke.

"Why is it you speak of yourself in the third person? You must _really_ be stuck up your own ass. Which means that you won't help. Oh well. Might as well figure out what I can about myself on my own. Have been so far." I ensured. Although I began to regret my words, for the stoic mask on him began to become fierce with anger. At least he did have some emotion. When his eyes flashed red though, I took off in the dirrection we were heading, with all the speed this form allowed me.

I heard the others yell out to me, but I knew this could be the only way to calm the inu youkai. I took a sharp turn in the forest, but he caught up to me and pinned me to a tree. My anger started to flare as well, as I felt a tug at my being to do something. Something inside me wanted out and the only thing I could think to call it was my inner beast. I let it loose and felt myself transform. The taiyoukai before me had as well. The others had made an appearance at that moment to see a show down of two dog demons.

"Oh my, how beautiful!" Kagome whispered.

AU/ POV

Before the group stood the two inu youkai. One they knew to be Sesshomaru, the other was of course Jade. In her demon form, she had glistening black fur with ice blue tipped ears. The boa of fur that wrapped around her back like Sesshomaru's was an ice blue color as well. The royal blue stripes remained where they were, as well as the ruby red cresant moon on her forehead. The two demons looked as if they fit together. Even in the battle they had begun.

-------------------------------------

**A/N:**_ Please Review! Sorry if it's sjort but, I have to go to work and just wanted to update _

_so I wouldn't be hated! Please don't hate me!_


	3. What's a Demoness to Do

**Chapter 3**

**"What's A Demoness to Do"**

**A/N: **_So sorry I haven't updated in like...forever! I've had a serious case of writers block for this story. I have a one shot story on hand that I will be putting up as soon as I can. Wrote it during the end of college semester. Any way...back to this lovely fic. Oh and Sesshomaru does indeed have his arm back after finally proving he could truly feel emotions for other. He recieved his arm with his sword Bakusaiga. Sorry only spoiler I give from the manga. Later and don't forget to review._

--

Between the large beasts before the Inutaichi group, a fearsome fight was sure to errupt. The ground rumbling barks from Jade and the fiercely bone chilling growls from Sesshomaru was enough to prove that they were most likely to go at it any minute now. The tension was building amongst the group as they watched silently for the terrible fight to break out.

"Inuyasha...we have got to stop this! We're supposed to protect her, not let her be killed by your brother." Kagome whispered to the apprehensive hanyou beside her.

Inuyasha shook his hed saying, "I can't get in between this. Normally I would jump up for a fight against the bastard, but this is something Jade is going to have to deal with in order to gain approval for Sesshomaru's training. He ain't gonna kill her any way. As a lord, he may only destroy another ruler with consent of the other lords." he paused a moment to look Kagome in the eyes looking for understanding before speaking once more. "Yeah he's pissed she defied his being and for that he is trying to put her in her place. To dominate her. If she holds up a good fight before exhastion claims her then perhaps the stuck up prick will give her the respect she is entitled to."

Kagome whipped her head toward the two who just began to fight. Everyone had to move back since the inus were battling hard. Debries had begun to fly all around as dirt and shards of timber scattered after Jade had been thrown into a tree, thus shattering it with her massive form, yet she did not give in. She stood back up and bolted toward the irate male inu. Jade had quickly evaded a bite to her neck and slipped under his form in a crouch and forcefully shoved her muscled back up into Sesshomaru's chest efficiantly knocking him off his feet. The group had to gasp in both wonderment and fear for Jade as Sesshomaru quickly gained his footing once more. Inuyasha just stood there laughing his ass off.

"Hahaha! Guess the prick ain't so perfect after all!" Inuyasha choked out through his boughts of laughter.

Sesshomaru heard his half brother and howled a hair raising fiercesome cry.

(Jade's POV)

What the heck is his problem? For a pretty boy he sure doesn't take critiscism very well.

"_I've gotta win this!"_came her barked inu voice.

"_You'll win nothing wench! You need to learn your place!" _the male inu growled out.

I felt the fury in his aura and suprisingly understood when he spoke back to me even though it did seem crazy to be speaking dog. This Sessho...whatever his name was again is nuts. Why isn't he backing off like most males do when near me? Instead seems like he wants to kill me! Well I got news for his 'tampon stuck up the ass self'...

"_I'M NOT GOING TO BACK DOWN!!"_

(End Jade's POV)

The group watched as a beam of a blueish-white energy shot from Jade's jaws hitting Sesshomaru on his newly regenerated arm. Said male howled in rage and pain as the paw became frozen solid freezing his blood in place as jolts of the cold shot through his veins while his youkai blood tried to warm the appendage back up. Being without an arm so long had it's use in a case like this. She had slowed him down a bit, but he wasn't out for the count. He rushed at her with as much speed as he could without the use of one measly paw. He succeeded in capturing the scruff of her neck and bit down causing a slight amount of her fresh blood to spill into his mouth. For a moment he was lost in the sweet essence that was of this female. Sesshomaru mentally shook his head, keeping a grip on her neck. Unfortunately she wasn't submitting like a female inu should when held at the scruff. Instead, her jaws had latched down hard on his left thigh. He knew now she would not give in till one off them were dead or near it. So he let her go and as he thought, she did as well albiet causiously.

Sesshomaru had reverted to his regular form and looked Jade in the eye before turning on his heel, dismissing the female and gliding over to his brother.

"Welp." Sesshomaru waited for a response from the hanyou. Once recieved he spoke once more.

"The girl will be given physical combat and strategy training from this Sessh...from me." He then turned and walked off toward his camp that held his ward and the ever so annoying yet loyal plaything, Jaken. He would be taking his agression out on the toad tonight while his wounds heal themselves. '_For one with no combative experience, this Jade fights as though her father, Lord of the west, had taught her himself.'_

He pondered on the amazing creature he fought with. By standards, she was far greater at battle than his half wit brother, so there was no denying he would be her trainer. The others would do for minor details, save for the taijia and possibly the little miko. They could teach the girl how to use a variety of weapons.

'_I've never tasted blood so intoxicatingly sweet. Her scent was pure and those hypnotizing green eyes of hers...What has come over this Sessh...over me?!'_

'grrrrah'

"That is going to be a shearly wonderful plaything this night."

--

"Wow! I can't believe what we just saw. He didn't kill you!" Shippo exclaimed as he popped up on Jade's shoulder.

"What? He would seriously do that?" Jaded yelled out all crazed and worn out. She almost thought she would have collapsed at any moment and then out of the blue he just let her go. She had no idea what exactly he was thinking when he kept a firm grip on her neck instead of ripping the flesh from the spot like she had believed.

"I know, it leaves a blank on us too. He normally tries to kill any one who defies him. Perhaps...Sesshomaru has taking a liking to you." Miroku said with a perverted smirk plastered on his pretty boy face.

'konk'

"Knock it off Hoshi." Sango warned, but was greeted with a very familiar prescence to her bottom.

"Why, my lovely Sango, what ever are you talking about?" Miroku asked. The answer he recieved was hiraikotsu to the head rendering him unconcious on the spot.

"Seriously Miroku, when will you ever learn?" Inuyasha questioned, knowing no answer would come from the peacefully sleeping monk. "I guess we make camp here tonight. No use traveling at night with you weak humans."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome started sweetly.

"Huh?" he asked looking to the miko he longed for, but still could not decide between her and his promise to Kikyo.

"Sit boy! 'bam' That'll teach you from calling us weak." Kagome said wiping her hands of invisible dust.

"I guess this is going to be one thrilling adventure. I assume one could never truly become bored in a group such as this one?" Jade put in, giggling softly behind her hand.

"That is correct. There is never a day without some excitement or another. That's what makes it all the more special and wondering what the next day will bring makes it much more enticing." Kagome told her truthfully.

"Now that your here, Jade...things are going to be far more interesting as they have shown to be so far. Just wait to see how things go when Sesshomaru is around more." Sango included.

"Why is that?" Jade asked.

"Oh, nothing _tooo_ important really, unless you count bickering inu brothers that love to pick on one another. Though it seems Sesshomaru tends to always win the verbal fights they share." Kagome explained.

"Keh! Stupid bastard!" Inuyasha growled from his six foot hole in the ground causing the three females and kitsune to burst out in laughter.

--

**A/N:**_ I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if short, but my wrist that I sprained two months ago is hurting from typing. I just wanted to update after so long. PLEASE REVIEW! All reviews welcome and cherished!_

_inuhanyou21 _


	4. Embaressed

**Chapter 4:**

**'Embaressed'**

And What's this going on at night...

**A/N: **_I'm really glad I got a reaction from my previous note and I thank those who replied. So I am updating. And there is going to be some action between some couple in this chapt. So read for yourself and also who is sneaking about..._

--

"Whaaaa...Kagome, Inuyasha hit me and took my ramen!" Shippo whailed.

Said hanyou had already relieved the disposeable cup of its contents in one mouthful. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and saw the evidence in the form of dangling strings of noodles.

"Inuyasha...Sit!" she sighed out before continuing her scolding of her hanyou crush. "Inuyasha, if you wanted more ramen, you should have told me instead of taking one from a growing kit and on top of that...you need to grow up! Your so imature, it's even a wonder why I ever..." she clamped a hand to her mouth and blushed to the point looking like a beet.

"Uh, Kagome...You okay? Your looking a little flushed. Are you becoming ill?" Miroku asked, but had that knowing gleem in his eye that caused Kagome to grow even more red. It seemed as if she was about to become brighter that the fire in the pit in the middle of there camp. The stars and 1st quarter moon twinkled in the night sky as if laughing at the embarressed (?) girl of the future.

"Ooh, I see! You love him a lot don't you? So that explains the bickering like a married couple or in this case mated couple. How CUTE!" Jade exclaimed in excitement. " How long has this bee going on? This way we can tell when they first fell in love?"

Shippo looked to Jade with a huge grin, realizing what the Inu elemental was doing answering, "For almost a year since they met. And it should be a year in two moon cycles."

"How sweet!" complimented. At that point Inuyasha had already returned to an upright position to listen in on the conversation going on. Once everthing was said, Inuyasha glanced over to Kagome and saw slightly drop her jaw and at that moment golden amber met hot chocolate eyes. She gasped and shot up and ran so fast into the forest next to camp that even Inuyasha had a hard time to follow with his eyes. He shot up after her.

"My...whatever was that all about?" Jade asked inocently.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were related to Miroku. That was quite the sceme to get them alone together." Sango giggled out.

The others laughed out as well and wondered when the two would return, IF they returned that night.

--

'Hmph'

A lone figure stood on a branch down wind of the Inutaichi group's camping site. His keen eye sight and hearing tipped him on to what was happening. The youkai merely smirked at the female daiyoukai's antics.

'Hn. Many a moon cycle have passed and this new edition, a demoness had managed to get those two blindly in love beings to have the slightest understanding about the other's feelings, even if it was a bit manipulative. To become a leader, one must be able to manipulate under any surcimstances(sp?).

The youkai continued to watch as Inuyasha ran into the forest after the miko and the others laugh in the mirth of the situation. Each second that passed led the giggles to die out and the set eyes that had watched from a distance to far to be seen by human, met with the bright and mischevious green eyes of the Inu element demoness to which smirked knowingly at the now glaring golden eyes before he disappeared back into the darkness.

"Oi, see something out there Jade-chan?" Sango asked.

"Nah, nothing tooo important. A deer I supose." Jade explained and they took it with a shrug.

--

"Oooo, I can't believe we got stuck with a female version of Miroku...NO take that back, WORSE than Miroku!" Kagome muttered to herself rubbing tears away from the stress of the sudden embaressing and dramatic situations. She kept stumbling on the foliage and roots spewing out here and there. Walking blindly from the tears and the darkness she finally stumbled and fell three feet from a brook. The moon's dim light barely making Kagome's delicate skin glow amongst the dark back drop. Her tears kept falling because she was not sure if she would be able to ever face Inuyasha again after that display. He is hanyou. Which means he could tell from both her scent and the look in her eyes that Jade simple minded question rang the truth.

'crrunch chrt'

"Kagome?" a male voice full of concern questioned.

She stiffened visibly before saying, "Why did you follow me?"

"I...I...oh kami how to put this!...Kagome, is it...is it true?" he inquired.

"Is what true Inuyasha? You can't expect me to know anything that's ever on your mind." she spoke soft and dejectedly.

Inuyasha hesitated before trying to put the right words together saying, "Do you really um...like me that much?"

A sob escaped the frail figure of the young kneeled on the fresh moss covered bank, hands balled in loose fists on the ground in front of her, and head bent down with her midnight black locks curtaining her slender and tear stained face.

"Why? Why would you wish to know? I'm nothing but a shard detector to you and a copy..." she started.

"No Kagome you're..."

"No Inuyasha! It is what I am to you! If I wasn't...If it were different, then you would've known...back in the time of the spider demons...during the first new moon with you..that I...I loved you. And you would have seen me for me and not constantly brea-break...my heart by going to K-Kikyou. And the thing is...I can't seem to forget about you. My heart and m-my soul won't allow me to stop loving you..."

'gasp'

Inuyasha had turned Kagome around, lightly pushing her fully to the ground as his body lay over hers, and his lips had touched gently to hers. Kogome's eyes were wide in shock and gradually drew closed as the kiss was deepened leaving the two in a heated passionate kiss and their toungs mingled with one another. Inuyasha had one hand caressing the side of Kagome's face, as the other clasped her hand in a romantic notion. Kagome had her free hand tangled in his soft yet wild mane, enjoying the feel of it along with the delightful rumbles emitting from his chest and vibrating through hers. They needed to breath and pulled apart to stare each other in the eye.

"Inuyasha, do you..." she started but was cut off with a quick yet loving kiss.

"I do. I have loved since that day so long ago as well. Maybe even before that. I'm drawn to your defiant, care free, yet loving nature. I've always been pulled in by both your beauty and scent. I love you for YOU and nothing will ever change that. Do you hear me?"

"But what about Kiky..."

"No! She has been informed of my final choice one moon cycle ago. She knew it was coming and seemed as if a weight were lifted from her. She has moved on some time ago when she knew I would always be by your side. It's you that I'm in love with and wish to mate. Kikyou died and only a copy of her former self remains. I'll be with only you." he informed her in the most sinscere tone.

"I love you Inuyasha! I'm so happy!" Kagome cried out. They kissed once more and stood to head back to camp.

"Lets get back before the others start to worry...or think something happened that has not quite yet happened."

To that Kagome blushed, but her mind seemed lighter and her heart mended and stronger than ever. So the two headed back with Inuyasha's arm draped over his woman romantically and entered the camp to everyone already asleep save for Kirara who was keeping watch in full form. Kagome lay in her sleeping bag and Inuyasha sat against the tree trunk right beside her instead of the usual perch. Sleep claimed them with loving smiles on their face. But boy will they be in for it in the morning!

--

**A/U:**_Okay! Here it is! and like I said, a chapter with more Inuyasha and Kagome. Next chapter will comence the training. Please review! And thank you all for reading and enjoy future chapters!_


End file.
